


You're blossoming right in front of me

by wolfodder



Series: Have my body, have my mind [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shadowhunter Chronicles Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8394388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfodder/pseuds/wolfodder
Summary: Usually, Hakyeon knows better than to make a faerie angry. (And when he doesn't, it somehow turns out okay anyway.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is reposted from the original au fic, with some minor changes. Again, no real plot yet, but it will come at some point!

The High Warlock of Seoul is a very important and powerful man who should not be bothered with trivial matters. He has important things to do, like research and working for people who will actually pay him.

 

Clearly, the faerie who has invaded Hakyeon’s bedroom does not care about this.

 

Hakyeon opens one eye when he hears someone whisper his name. He opens the other when he sees a familiar face staring at him with a wide grin on his face, a little too close for comfort because he can see each separate eyelash and his shining eyes. With a groan, Hakyeon sits up in his bed. “You are the single most annoying faerie I have ever met,” he complains as he runs a hand over his face. “And I’ve met a lot of them.”

 

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Jaehwan decides, dropping himself onto the bed. “It’s been too long.”

 

“We met last night,” Hakyeon points out with a glare. “And you were just as bothersome then. The least you could do is let me sleep in peace.”

 

Jaehwan’s grin doesn’t leave his face. “That wouldn’t be any fun, would it? Come on, I know how adamant you are about a healthy breakfast, so I made you something tasty.”

 

“I know better than to eat a faerie’s food, Jaehwan.”

 

“Ah,” the faerie begins, “but I wouldn’t make faerie food for such a powerful and respectable warlock! This is just a social call, you know, normal food included.”

 

There is mischief in his eyes, but that’s always there, and Hakyeon knows Jaehwan wouldn’t try to trick him into eating the dangerous food faeries use to trap mundanes in their realm. Besides, he couldn’t have lied about it. Hakyeon rolls his eyes and follows him to the kitchen.

 

Jaehwan has flowers in his hair, messy hair that looks like he hasn’t slept for days but still makes him look undeniably handsome. This is a completely objective observation - everyone knows that faeries are beautiful. Despite his energetic nature he looks nothing but serene as he watches Hakyeon eat his food, and Hakyeon wonders whether he should point out that this is very clearly store-bought or compliment Jaehwan on his cooking.

 

He settles on doing neither just as there is a knock on the door. Sighing heavily, he calls out, “Come in.”

 

It’s a Shadowhunter who enters the room in confident strides, and then stops when he sees the two Downworlders at the table. “Sorry if I’m disturbing anything,” says Kim Minseok, one of Seoul’s finer Shadowhunters, as he glances between them. Hakyeon knows him well enough; he’s worked with him on several occasions. “We need you to create a Portal to New York, if that’s not too much to ask. Our other warlock is otherwise preoccupied at the moment.”

 

“Oh, don’t worry, handsome, it’s not like anyone ever cares when I’m busy,” Hakyeon replies, waving a hand dramatically and blatantly ignoring Jaehwan mouthing “ _ handsome?! _ ” in disbelief. “If Junmyeon is  _ preoccupied _ I suppose I shall have to step in for him as a friendly favor.” He wonders what Junmyeon is doing that would make him too busy for the Institute. Maybe Sehun. It wouldn’t be the first time, anyway.

 

“Well, I can wait a little if you two were eating,” Minseok starts, eyeing Jaehwan, but Hakyeon shrugs and stands up. “Nah, this menace was just planning to waste my time, anyway,” he says with a quick gesture to the faerie, stepping out of his  _ Monsters, Inc. _ slippers. The slippers were a gift, one that he rolled his eyes at when he got them, but has grown fond of after some time. Besides, his feet get cold in the mornings, and Jaehwan was very eager to explain that the Sulley slippers were meant as a reference to Hakyeon’s “demonic nature”. Maybe wearing them makes up for how rude he is sometimes. “Where do you want this Portal to be opened?”

 

“Outside the Institute,” Minseok says. “There are quite a few of us going through.” He eyes the slippers in amusement while Hakyeon tries on various pairs of shoes by flicking his wrist.

 

The warlock eventually decides on a pair of sleek and black shoes, straightening his robe. “We should go, then,” he says. “Wouldn’t want to keep any busy Shadowhunters waiting, after all.” Turning to Jaehwan, he raises an eyebrow. “ _ You _ can get out and leave my house for once.”

 

“Hey, what?” Jaehwan pouts. “What am I supposed to do? I have nothing to do today!”

 

“I’m sure you can think of something,” Hakyeon says.

 

“He could come along, though,” Minseok suggests. “If he wants.”

 

“See? The Shadowhunter-”

 

“Well, I  _ don’t _ .” Hakyeon cuts Jaehwan off as if he didn’t hear him, staring at Minseok. “Besides, no offense, Minseok, but the Nephilim are generally not the most tolerant when it comes to Downworlders. I think we both know the only reason they want me there is because they need me.” He turns to look at Jaehwan again. There’s no way he’s letting him hang around Shadowhunters who certainly hate him. “So no, you’re not coming. Go think of something faerie-like to do.”

 

Jaehwan makes a grumpy face. “Something faerie-like,” he mutters darkly. “I’ll show you something faerie-like.”

 

Hakyeon doesn’t listen, just walks with Minseok to the door, dragging the faerie with him by the pinky to make sure he leaves.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Usually, Hakyeon knows better than to make a faerie mad. Jaehwan isn’t the same as most faeries he has met; he’s whiny and clingy and annoying, he’s endlessly amused by mundane culture and surprisingly soft when need be. He’s not the same as most faeries, but Hakyeon (and anyone else) would do well to remember that he’s still a faerie. And it’s never a good idea to anger a faerie.

 

He comes home that evening, after opening the Portal and having to wait for the Shadowhunters to go through and then finding out he had to wait for their return as well, to a garden in his living room.

 

Hakyeon likes to change the interior of his lair every now and then, but that doesn’t usually happen without his knowledge, and he certainly did not plan this change. There is an actual flower bed below the TV hanging on his wall, colorful plants already growing tall and beautiful. A fully grown apple tree is standing next to it, and lining the wall is a thick hedge.

 

And there is a short figure with their back to him. There is a hedge clipper in their hand, carefully trimming the hedge, and everything they cut off dissolves into sparkly faerie dust.

 

“What the hell is this?” Hakyeon demands loudly, and the faerie nearly jumps through the roof in surprise before turning around. He has green hair with flowers growing out of it, and behind the round glasses are eyes with a striking gold color.

 

“Hi,” the faerie says with a wry grin, like a child who has been caught doing something they shouldn’t have but without an ounce of regret. So typical fey.

 

“And who are you?” Hakyeon asks. “Some kind of garden gnome, clearly.” He gestures to the garden in his living room.

 

“I’m not a garden gnome,” says the faerie, adjusting his glasses. “We’re actually called-”

 

“I don’t care,” Hakyeon cuts in. “What’s your name and why are you here?” He has his suspicions about what started this.

 

“Hojoon,” he says. “I’m a friend of Jaehwan’s.”

 

And there it is. Hakyeon groans. “I knew it. That bastard is getting revenge.”

 

“Jaehwan just told me you’d want a big, pretty garden,” Hojoon tells him, blinking. “That’s my specialty.”

 

“I don’t know how he told you that because that’s a huge lie, but I’ve never wanted a garden. I hate gardening,” Hakyeon says dryly. “Please take all of this away.”

 

“Oh, but don’t worry!” The faerie grins excitedly, eyes shining with mirth. “I’ll come and maintain it for you as often as I need! Or you could enchant it so that it never deteriorates. You could leave this house for years and it’d still look as beautiful as it does right now when you come back. Doesn’t it look nice?”

 

“I- no! It...” Looking at it, it kind of  _ does _ look nice, a breath of fresh air in his dark house, but Hakyeon has been complaining from the minute he walked in and he’s not about to suddenly turn around and start complimenting the garden faerie. “Oh, whatever, it can stay. That might annoy him.”

 

Hojoon looks confused. “Why would you want to annoy him? I thought you two were together.”

 

“Don’t question me, green fingers,” Hakyeon says loudly, pointedly ignoring that last part.

 

This seems to be enough for the faerie, who shrugs. “Do you have any food?”

 

He’s chomping down on an apple from the new apple tree, a dessert after scouring Hakyeon’s fridge, when Jaehwan sneakily enters, grin widening at the sight of the garden growing in the living room.

 

“Hakyeon?” he calls, curious of the warlock’s reaction. “There’s a garden in your living room. Did you notice?”

 

“Hard not to,” Hakyeon replies as he emerges from his bedroom, a flower behind his ear. He smiles smugly when the faerie goes slack-jawed in confusion. “It’s very pretty.”

 

For a second Jaehwan is distracted by Hakyeon’s smile. “You’re very p- what?” Jaehwan says, frowning. “You liked it? You’re not complaining and being grumpy? Are you feeling okay?”

 

“This four-eyed green fingers is very good,” Hakyeon says with a gesture to Hojoon, who looks very proud of himself. The warlock does a double take. “Hey, do you even need glasses?”

 

“Not really,” Hojoon admits, pushing the glasses further up the bridge of his nose. “Some mundane left them and I liked them. They look good on me, though.” He doesn’t seem to expect a confirmation nor a reply, just sips his tea through the straw in his glass.

 

“Anyway, he made it really pretty,” says Hakyeon as he turns back to Jaehwan. “I’m keeping it.”

 

“Really? I didn’t expect that,” says Jaehwan honestly. His plan to annoy Hakyeon backfired, but he can feel his earlier contempt for the warlock ebbing away, lips parted in awe at his striking smile. Hakyeon doesn’t smile a lot, which is why it’s so fun to mess around with him, but when he does smile, one would think he was the faerie and Jaehwan nothing but a helpless mundane under his spell. Jaehwan’s own smile grows, because seeing Hakyeon like this is eons better than annoying him. “That’s nice.”

 

As Hakyeon moves to link their fingers together, Hojoon speaks up very loudly. “And thank you, Hojoon, for the hard work you put in to make a beautiful garden and enable a cute moment between two arguing lovers-”

 

“Shut up, Hojoon,” Jaehwan cuts in. “Your work here is done, go away.”

 

“Wow.” Hojoon shakes his head and stands up from the chair. “I guess I’ll go hang out with Sangdo, at least he appreciates me.”

 

“I bet he does a lot of other things to you too,” Jaehwan says, but Hojoon just grins wildly and walks off, throwing up a hand in farewell.

 

“Hey, green fingers,” Hakyeon calls. “Thanks for the garden. I’m counting on you to maintain it like you said.”  _ Green fingers _ . That’s cute, Jaehwan thinks. He doesn’t like it.

 

“I keep my promises, warlock!” Hojoon says without turning around. “You’re welcome.” And then he’s out the door, leaving the house in silence.

 

Jaehwan turns back to Hakyeon immediately, raising a brow. “Green fingers? What’s with the nicknames?”

 

“What?”

 

“You call everyone by cute nicknames. Hojoon is green fingers, that Shadowhunter this morning was  _ handsome _ , and you barely know either of them, but what about me?” He leans close to glare at Hakyeon. “Don’t I get a nickname?”

 

“Of course,” Hakyeon says nonchalantly. “You’re a menace.”

 

“Shut up.” Jaehwan slaps his chest, but the other grabs his wrist, tilting his head curiously.

 

There’s a small interested smirk on his face and it burns in Jaehwan’s chest to look at it. “Jaehwan. Are you jealous?”

 

He has to bite his lip to not blurt out  _ yes I’m jealous, you dick.  _ It feels like one of the most taxing things he’s ever done. “I’m just wondering,” he grits out.

 

“What if it’s because I prefer saying your name?” Hakyeon says, eyes glinting. “Jaehwan,” he says slowly, leaning in to whisper it in his ear, “ _ Jae...hwan. _ ”

 

A chill runs through Jaehwan’s body, his breath hitching. He should be the one to affect Hakyeon like this, not the other way around. Again, he feels like a helpless mundane in the clutches of a faerie’s charm, paralyzed and horribly affected. And he kind of likes it, likes feeling like this. He likes the way Hakyeon says his name, the sound of the syllables on his tongue like a mantra he wants to keep repeating. “Jaehwan,” he says, nosing at Jaehwan’s cheek.

 

Jaehwan snaps then, grabs Hakyeon by the back of his neck and pulls him in, kissing him fervently. It’s so rewarding, the warlock’s lips moving eagerly against his, and Jaehwan bites at those soft lips. “Say my name again,” he mumbles between kisses.

 

“Jaehwan,” says Hakyeon, almost a moan as the faerie sucks on his throat, and Jaehwan feels the vibrations from his voice, loves hearing his name said in such a beautiful voice. “Jaehwan.”

 

“Again.”

 

“ _ Jaehwan _ .” It sounds much more urgent this time, a slight gruffness to his voice.

 

Jaehwan captures Hakyeon's lips once more.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Blossoms,” a voice mutters into his ear. There are teeth tugging on his earlobe, an arm around his waist pulling him back, and Jaehwan whines softly, keeping his eyes closed. Hakyeon is always so cuddly after sex, which Jaehwan doesn't mind as long as he gets to sleep.

 

“Hey, Blossoms.” Jaehwan opens his eyes suddenly when he registers the word, turns his head in sleepy confusion. There's Hakyeon watching him silently, gently raking his hands through Jaehwan's hair, fingertips scratching his scalp and giving him slight chills.

 

“What?” he asks, blinking away the sleep in his eyes.

 

Hakyeon's fingers stop moving in his hair, thumb and index finger closing around something, a flower. He has flowers in his hair; not growing out of his scalp like with Hojoon, but braided into it. Flowers never die near a faerie, not even if they are plucked, so they can stay as long as Jaehwan lives.

 

“Blossoms,” Hakyeon repeats, as if that explains everything.

 

“What's with blossoms?” Jaehwan tries not to sound impatient. He always has time for Hakyeon, he just can't handle cryptic things in the mornings. Maybe that's a little hypocritical of him because his people are some of the most cryptic ones in Downworld, but well, he's always been a little different.

 

“You,” says Hakyeon. “You're flowery and pretty.” There's a hint of a smile on his lips as he resumes playing with Jaehwan's hair. “Blossoms.”

 

Slowly, it dawns on Jaehwan's tired mind. How he was talking about nicknames, complaining to Hakyeon, and Hakyeon actually thought about it. He turns fully so he can face the other. “What happened to liking my name?”

 

“Don’t worry, you’re still Jaehwan. And menace, too.” Hakyeon smiles properly then, a warm smile that reaches his eyes, and Jaehwan’s heart is in his throat. “What do you think?”

 

“I like Blossoms,” he whispers.

 

“Yeah?” Hakyeon only has to move an inch forward for the tips of their noses to touch.

 

“Yeah,” says Jaehwan. “I love it.”

  
The rest, as always, goes unsaid.

**Author's Note:**

> my [twitter](https://twitter.com/hakmyeon)!


End file.
